A need exists for an oceanographic research vessel that is able to assist in the development, monitoring, and maintenance of offshore renewable energy resources.
A need exists for a vessel configured for all-weather operation for oceanographic research, development, and maintenance of offshore renewable energy resources from arctic climates to tropical hurricane prone climates with less likelihood of sinking.
A further need exists for a vessel having dynamic positioning capabilities for independently maintaining a position using unique propellers and bow thrusters in communication with a dynamic positioning processor for oceanographic research and assisting in the building and maintaining of offshore renewable energy resources, such as floating buoys.
A need exists for a vessel for providing research and development having a main deck that is wide enough and strong enough to support at least two standard 20 foot containers from container vessels without deforming under load. Shipping containers are often used to ship and store sensitive equipment, such as chromatographs, building materials, pumps, piping, and tools.
The present embodiments meet all these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.